Titans Kindergarten: Valentine's Games
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: I know, I know. This is super early, but what the heck. Parker is feeling down and its up to Zeek and his superpowered toddlers to cheer him up. Will a concert, rapid fangirls, and pizza lead to love. Will Kori ever pay attention to Dick...will Zeek be kidnapped? Check it out. Happy Valentime's Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor...


**INSPECTOR: Hello everybody. I know this is a wee bit early...**

**KYO: and by a wee bit he means exorbinately early!**

**RINA: Hush Kyo, this is about Amor!**

**INSPECTOR: Valentine's Day is coming up and for all of those who believe that this is a commercially corrupted, single ostracism, prejudiced, misconveyed holiday that pressures eligiable citizens into relationships and that these relationships must be cemented with chocolates, flowers, and stuffed animals the size of a buick...well than this story should lift your spirits...I hope...**

**NICKY: (wearing mouse ears) The Inspector doesn't own anything. And he doesn't make any profit...except in reviews...**

**INSPECTOR: and this story is from a conversation I had with Rhett the Brat Prince...so this one is for you! So Happy Valentine's Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

Lights shone, high pitched chanting could be heard, repeating the same monotonous word. Slowly, the light dimmed, until only one spotlighted on the stage. Slightly nervous, the boy began to play...

*FLASHBACK: TWO WEEKS AGO*

Zeek looked around...there was something...horribly wrong here... He had been at Jump City Kindergarten for nearly four hours and still hadn't been glomped or tackled by an over enthusiastic giant named Parker...this was bad.

"Class, we'll be letting out early today. I'll call all your parents to let them know." A small cheer erupted amongst his students, and within twenty minutes the class room had cleared out. Getting into his car, the cinnamon haired teen worried his bottom lip. What was wrong with Parker. Why hadn't he come in today?

Finally reaching his best friend's house, Zeek got out of his car, took out the key he had been given when he was five, and steppped into what might possibly be ground zero for WWIII...

The house was quiet...too quiet. And far too clean...when did Parker remember to _clean_? He never remembered to clean until Zeek went all Zakiasu...this was definietly bad. Creeping towards Parker's room, with its giant Fergie poster, the teen cautiously opened the door.

There, on a giant neon green bed, huddled in an orange bed spread was Parker Martin Ditko. Hair blue...eyes redder than usual...snot creeping down the sides of his face...Zeek only remember the other looking like this after Barbara Gordon turned him down for Eighth Grade Formal...

"Parker...what's wrong buddy." Zeek toed off some overly used tissues and sat down next to the whimpering bundle of super strength. "Parker?"

But his best freind still wouldn't speak. Time to pull out the big guns. Pulling out his _Emergency Parker Candy Stash for Defcon 2 _Zeek handed the giant bag-seriously this thing had enough calories to energize an NBA team for the playoffs-of swedish fish to the still blubbering bluenette.

As if his candy senses were tingling, the giant lunged for the candy, and began inhaling the bag in less than thirty seconds. Afterwards, he seemed a little better. He wasn't crying anymore... "Parker, what's wrong?"

After a minute or two, Parker said, "I...I had an _awful _dream!"

Quite aware of Parker and his definition of "awful dreams" the cinnamon haired teen queried, "Did your bunny get eaten by a R.O.U.S?"

Shaking his head, Parker cried out "It was a dream that I had where I was on a stage, and Effie Trinket asks who volunteered as Tribute to be my girlfriend...and nobody said _anything!_" And this landed Zeek with an armful of crying six foot six, blue haired, red eyed best friend. Why did his mother have to go to _that _hospital to deliver...than maybe his life wouldn't be _so _complicated...Ah who was he kidding. He was the Prince of Hell, who taught a kindergarten class of superpowered toddlers. Having a 6'6 best friend who's hair color changed more than the weather was nothing compared to that.

And Parker truly was his best friend. Heck, Parker had given him icecream when his had fallento the ground, and had helped him look for hours for his lost puppy...(Puppies were harder to cover up than a starved goldfish)...and came to class with him every day. Zeek would be there for his best friend...suddenly an idea came to mind...an idea that broke a promise he had made to himself a while ago. But for Parker...damnit Parker!

"Don't worry bro, I have a plan."

*THE NEXT DAY*

"So, class we are going to be hosting a Valentine's Day Concert!This is to help Uncle Parker find a girl willing to offer herself as tribute."

A tiny hand popped up, "I offer myself as tribute!" Kori screamed...than she paused..."What's triubte?"

Zeek chuckled, chocolate eyes smiling. "That's sweet Kori...but you're a little young for Parker." Catching Dick's jealous look, Zeek chuckled again. Kindergarteners could be more possessive than anyone he knew. "So, we'll be setting this up in crews. We need a Make-up Crew, Lights and Sound, Security, Back-up Dancers, and vendors. Jinx, Raven, and Kori, you'll be on make-up. Gizmo and Cyborg, you're on Lights and Sound. Speedy, Mammoth, Cinderblock, Mas y Menos, Bee, Terra ...you're all on security. Dick, BB, Wally and Aqualad you'll be back-up dancers...everyone else will be on vendor duty."

Taking a deep breath, Zeek quieted his rapidly beating heart. He had to remember this was for Parker..."Lexy will teach Make-up Crew, Dance Crew with me, Security with Parker. Vendors, I want posters, t-shirts, demo CD's! Lets get this going everyone, let's go, let's go, let's go."

As little kids went scrambling to do their collective jobs, Zeek sighed once more. _Parker...this had better get you a girlfriend or I'll kill you_.

*IN KOREA*

The sounds of fangirl squeals rocked the country as the face that launched a million heart rate monitors appeared on the web. Zeek was doing one last commemoritive concert in America!

Everywhere girls scrambed to their purses to purchase a plane ticket. THey wouldn't let their eye-candy get away so easily this time!

*ONE WEEK AGO*

Lexy watched as her crew practiced on plastic heads. "No, no, no. You put the mole on the other side, that way it balances the cigarette."

Parker ran his crew through their drills. "Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off."

Over to the side, Zeek rehearsed with his dancers. "One, and two, pivot, pivot. Five and six, moonwalk, moonwalk. From the top. One and two. Three, four. Five and six. Seven, eight. You got it. One and two. Three, four, Wally c'mon I know you can move better than that."

Myth quietly watched as Aqualad danced, a small blush on her cheeks. He moved like water, slow and graceful...she should know...

Raven smiled at how adorable BB looked, so intently concentrated on what Zeek was showing them...

Jinx giggled when she saw Wally trip. His red hair looked so nice today.

Kori chattered to Silky as she put some purple eyeshadow on her plastic head, while Dick pouted. Why wasn't Kori watching him?

*IN KOREA*

Bo Eun stared at her best friend. "Gyu-Won please! My parents said I couldn't go unless you went with me!"

Gyu-Won looked up from her homework. Red hair bouncing on her shoulders. "But what about grandpa?"

Pulling on her pig tails, Bo Eun said, "I don't care! This is Zeek we're talking about! Please, please, please! I really want to go!"

Thinking about it for a minute or two, Gyu-Won finally nodded...only to duck as her friend happily threw a suitcase at her head. Chattering away about how fun this was going to be, and how good Zeek was going to look!

Gyu-Won sighed, _Bo Eun was worth going to America for..._she hoped...

*TWO DAYS AGO*

Everywhere in a fifty mile radius, hotels, motels, youth hostels and host families were packed out as rapid Korean fangirls arrived in droves to come and see their beloved teen popstar. Cameras were charged, never before worn lip stick was pulled out.

Gyu-Won watched, horrified, as her best friend became a frenzied, lust crazed fan...

Parker looked at his best friend wide eyed. "Um...I can't breathe..." On his legs, were insanely tight leather pants that hugged so close they were like anacondas trying to suffocate their prey. Parker had no idea how Zeek could move, let alone dance in these. But there he was now, practicing his dance moves with his dancers.

Zeek looked back, and said, "Let's have a five everyone." Sighing in happiness, the toddlers of Jump City Kindergarten relaxed.

Zeek walked over to Parker. "Dude, if you want to pull this off, you have to have the look." Parker had dyed his hair pink for Valentine's Day, though for the concert, he was going to dye it once again.

"Speaking of which, how is your song coming along?"

Nodding that it was fine, Parker began to wonder if this would actually work. He hoped so...

*CONCERT DAY*

A stage had been built, along with a lighting set and audio system. Gizmo and Cyborg may have tried to one-up the other...leading the end result to be a stage system that the Hollywood Bowl would be envious of...

Zeek had called a group meeting before the concert. He was wearing some sweats, as he wanted to keep his concert clothes clean for as long as possible. He smiled at all of his students, his security team all wearing matching black pants and orange t-shirts. His vendors, preparing to hawk their products. His dance crew were wearing sweats as well, while Make-up wore what they did every day. "I want to thank you all for all of your hard work. It's greatly appreciated. I honestly can't say I thought you guys could do something like this. You have all accomplished something that adults can only dream of!"

His students cheered. "So give yourselfs a pat on the back. And when this is over, we'll have a pizza party, on me!" This led to more cheers. "But first, let's all bow our heads." Doing this, Zeek led them into his pre-concert ritual. "Oh powerful forces of the music world, we call upon you for help. May our voices soar, our dance moves flow, and those rapid, rabies infected, lust crazed fangirls be kept far away. We ask this with our most sincere hope...and Valentine, great keeper of romance...please give Parker a girlfriend..."

They waited a moment to make sure the spirits heard them before Zeek raised his head. "Make-up get ready, dancers in your outfits. Security, prepare the guard. We're on in twenty!"

On his way to his dressing room, Zeek stumbled upon Parker..."Um..."

Kori had done his make-up...meaning he was wearing pink eyeshadow...blush...and glitter...lots of glitter...and it contrasted with his blood red hair terribly...

Leaning down to Kori Zeek smiled, "Kori honey...I think Security needs you...could you help out." Nodding fervently, the happy red head skipped off. Turning to Lexy, who nodded that she'd take care of it, Zeek went off. He needed to go get those damn pants on.

Gyu-Won covered her ears at Bo Eun's ear piercing squeal! "You came all the way from Korea, waiting for another chance. And now, you have it. With his number one single "Hello" Zeek!"

Gyu-Won wondered why her best freind was so insane.

On stage, walked the reason. Encased in black leather pants that hugged his every muscle, boots that laced up to the knee, a grey sweater and black cardigan...cinnamon hair covering his left eye...and smoky eyeliner around the visible one...making his eye look like molten chocolate...well...he was...nice...but...not that...great...

Behind him walked four kindergarteners, all wearing kid versions of his leather pants, and a sleeveless black top. They began, and everyone squealed. When they had finished, they cried, demanding for another. Stepping up, Zeek said, "Because of how far you came, I'm going to sing for you a never before heard song...I hope you like it."

Stepping back. he and his dancers all looked down. Then the music began to play.

"Baby... Ring Ding, lo ring ding, lo ring ding a ding ding..." Everyone watched, wide eyed, at their gyrating hips, all perfectly synchonized. Watched as they swayed to the left, and than to the right. Eyes were smoky, and dark. Each movement emphasized their fluidity...They were so...so...

Myth watched in awe, eyes wide. Raven's eyes darkened...Kori had drool running down her chin...blood leaked from Jinx's nose...

As Gyu-Won watched she began to understand her bestfriend's...fascination...hmm...When they finished, there were squeals for more...but Zeek held up his hand, and instantly things went quiet.

"This next performance is by a dear friend of mine...debuting his first onstage performance, give it up for Parker!"

The boys in black disappeared as a taller teen with blood red hair came on stage. He was wearing jeans, and a striped white and red cardigan over a white shirt. He held an acoustic guitar in his hands, and a toddler dragged a stool out for him.

Sitting down, he lifted the guitar so it rested on his knee. The lights began to dim until only one spot light rested on the boy. Slowly, he began to play, a soft melody created from his plucking fingers. Than in a light voice, he began to sing. "Us-eo bwa seul-peo ha-ji man mal-go..." His voice wafted through the crowd like the softest of caresses.

Whispering through their hearts, and their minds. Gyu-Won swore she felt a soft caress on her cheek...the boy...he was so...so...she felt her heart speed up just thinking about it.

When his song ended...Gyu-Won never wanted it to end...

As one, the horde of fangrils lunged, ready to steal back their Zeek. Quickly, a shouted command was heard. Security repelled the attack. That's when they heard a car. Running, a yell of "Deploy the rear guard" was shouted before the girls could get there. They cried and wailed as Zeek once again slipped though their fingers! Gyu-Won smiled sadly, it looke like her dream boy had disappeared.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Parker walked towards the school, a dozen or so pizzas in hand. The concert had gone spectactularly. Although he hadn't met anyone-

"Ow!" Looking up he caught sight of what had to be the most beautiful girl ever. Big wide brown eyes, soft red hair cut to the shoulders...she was gorgeous. Seeing that he had ran in to her, he smiled. "Sorry...um..."

The girl glanced up, and her eyes widened. "You!"

Parker frowned. "Me?"

"You're the boy that sang last night...you were so...and..I mean...I really like...that is..."

Smiling shyly Parker offered, "My friend is giving a pizza party to his class...want to come?"

A fervent, if slightly shy nod was given...and Parker smiled. "My name is Parker..."

The girl smiled too. "Gyu-Won..."

And many more smiles were shared between the two, and it all started because of a concert, a popstar...and a dozen pizza...

The End.

**INSPECTOR: Well I hope you like it! :) The song that Zeek sang (the new one) is also by SHINee, called RingDingDong! Check it out with english subs! And the song that Parker sang is called Comfort Song, By Jung Yong Hwa. You should look that up with eng subs too, it's really cute. Well, as I said earlier, Happy Valentine's Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


End file.
